I'm off the deep end
by Gemmortia
Summary: She couldn't help but admire his sharp jaw line, how she would love to sit on that handsome face. She sighed at the thought, she really was going of the deep end. Couldn't she just have one day where she didn't think about some depraved sexual act that she would like to do to that man? Dammit, but there were so many things she wanted to do to her mate. IF only he had any idea.
1. Chapter 1

New story, Hermione is a wolf, and has an awesome bromance with Remus. So give me reviews because that's the only way i will be motivated to continue writing for any of my other stories. and if you have any ideas for where you want this story to go, let me know. I'm open to suggestions and ideas.

* * *

Hermione hated the way her skin itched incessantly throughout the week leading to the full moon. She didn't know how Remus looked so poised and graceful all the time when she literally felt like there were fire ants crawling all over her back and thighs. It was her fifth transformation and she really didn't think she would ever get used to it. When Remus told everyone that he had, she knew that he was lying. He was lying to protect them and she could understand that. He looked at her with so much sympathy and understanding that sometimes it felt suffocating.

But it was better him than Mrs Weasley's sad, pitying looks. She couldn't stand that. It was the main reason she felt the need to move out of the Burrow after the war was completely over and done with. That, and the fact that Ron no longer held her romantic interest. He no longer smelled appealing to her, with her new found senses she found that she could tell by the smell of someone if they were trust worthy. He seemed a little off in that department. She later found out that he had gone back to Lavender.

She briefly wondered if he would have done so even if he was with her but pushed the issue out of her mind. He was still her friend, and a good person to boot. Just because he didn't suit her romantic needs didn't mean he was a cheater. She was sure that he and Lavender would be lovely together and wished them well. She'd even become closer to Lavender, their new found lycanthropy a bond that held them together as pack, though Lavender's was more mild than case. She was a full fledged werewolf, whereas Lavender hadn't been bitten, only clawed.

And so on she went with her life, picking up her studies once more and pushing through to get her NEWTS. She passed with flying colours even if she only studied three months for them. McGonnigal didn't question her wish to take the tests as quickly as possible and she had been thankful for that.

Now she was working in the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, as the deputy head under a particularly like minded Lucy Cartwright. She was a magnificent witch, whom had been campaigning for equal rights for sentient magical creatures for years. Now that Kingsley was Minister of Magic, he had given her the go ahead to start rewriting all the archaic laws that made it hard for creatures like Hermione, to get jobs and live decent lives within the magical community. Hermione was enjoying herself, challenging herself and meeting new like minded people. She also met a lot of people who's minds were still narrowed by the pureblood mentality and found it rather satisfying as she succeeded in getting everyone of their support and approval for her law amendments, changes and additions.

Although her work life was taking off, her social life was practically non existent. She lived in a two bedroom flat in London, with only Crookshanks for company. She liked having her own place. The independence and privacy meshed well with her personality. But it left her alone most of the time. Her mother always told her that if she wasn't careful she would turn into a workaholic, just like she had been. Hermione felt that this was true. She didn't get out much. But she was still settling in to her role at the Ministry and life outside of the war and Hogwarts.

* * *

So that was how she found herself being pulled along to another Weasley dinner by Harry and Ginny. She hadn't really wanted to go. There was a pile of work sitting on her living room coffee table that had been calling her name, but there was no arguing with these two, especially when they were working you over together. She was sure that they would be able to talk her into handing over her muggle bank details without her ever realising what she had agreed to, they were so persuasive. So she didn't put up a fight when they showed up at her door, knowing it was futile.

The Burrow was the same as ever, and she had forgotten how comforting that could be sometimes. She walked into the bright lively home with Ginny on her arm, and the first thing that hit her was the delightful smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking. Ever since she'd become a werewolf, her senses had gone into overdrive. Remus apparently thought that this was unusual because he only experienced heightened senses in the leading up to the moon but for Hermione it was permanent and unchanging. The second thing that hit her was overwhelming and had her on edge. The smell was of tobacco and mulch, smoke around a camp fire and the softest undertone of sandalwood. It was distracting. She couldn't place where the smell came from and all throughout dinner it bugged her to the point that she hadn't even been paying attention when the others had addressed her in conversation.

At some point, after dinner had ended and everyone was socialising and drinking, Remus pulled her aside.

"Are you alright? You seem a nit off tonight." He asked her, obviously thinking it had something to do with the impending full moon.

"There's just this smell, its so... I don't know what it is and it's so frustrating." She gushed to him, feeling a bit lost and a lot annoyed that she couldn't pin point the origin of this wonderful smell.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He asked, though he wore a smile on his scared face that made Hermione think that he knew more than he was letting on.

"How have you done this all these years with out going completely bonkers?" she demanded and Remus let out a deep belly laugh.

"I am completely bonkers love. I just have people to ground me." He told her. She just huffed in annoyance.

"Well if you're really fine, I'll let you get back to hunting for that smell." He told her as he caught sight of his wife and mate.

Hermione looked around at all of the people present. It couldn't be any of them because she had met them all before. She would have noticed if one of them smelt that good. God, she wanted to bury her face in that smell, she wanted to role around in it and soak it up like sunlight.

Suddenly, the smell got closer, and she closed her eyes inhaling deeply as it surrounded her.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing hiding away in the corner?" Asked a deep masculine voice. It made her shiver all over. She got a funny feeling that all her life had been waiting for this moment, her bones rattled in their frame as she opened her eyes to seem the handsome creature standing before her. She was entranced. His freckled skin and chiseled jaw, his long curly ginger hair and broad muscular shoulders nearly had her swooning. She felt something click into place inside of her. He was it. He was her mate. Charlie Weasley was her _mate._

"Holy shit." Were the words that escaped her lips as she stared up at him in awe. She really didn't know what happened next. She vaguely aware of Charlie touching her shoulder, the feeling of his warm skin on hers was seared into her brain forever but she couldn't for a coherent thought in her brain, nor did she register his panic at her lack of response.

The next thing she knew, she was back at her place, in bed with her alarm going off to signal the start of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione found herself avoiding the Burrow and a certain Weasley brother. She'd made it weeks before she had to go back. It was Remus's birthday and they were having a celebration that Mrs Weasley insisted be held at the Burrow, because she was commanding and Remus was a push over. She had an inkling that Remus knew exactly what was going on with her and yet he hadn't said a word about it. He was waiting for her to go to him. She could really see why he was a marauder in his youth.

She had pushed the thought of her mate out of her head entirely and focused on work. They had a deadline for a new law coming up and it really took up a lot of her time. Lucy was was also very intuitive and noticed something had changed. Unlike Remus though, she couldn't help but gossip.

"You've met a man." She stated one afternoon, the day before Remus's birthday bash.

"Why? Why do you have to know everything?" Hermione asked the older woman, sitting back in her chair with a huff.

"It's written all over you dear. Your posture is tense and it's not a full moon for another two weeks,"she deduced.

"Six week, I avoided this conversation and you have to bring it up the day before I have to see him again." Hermione said, running a hand over her tired face.

"So there is a man. Give me the details." She commanded.

"He's my mate." Was all she said. It was enough.

"Ah, well then, should you not try and woo him? As I understand it, mating is a sure thing, a forever with no exceptions thing, so you should really be trying to do everything in your power to make sure he likes you, loves you even, in order to secure your future together." Lucy said.

"That's probably exactly what I should be doing, but instead I'm hiding in here with you. I'm scared Lucy." Hermione confessed.

"Love is scary dear. But it's also exciting and fun and it makes life worth living."

"I don't know if I'm ready for a forever with him. I've hardly even lived by myself yet."

"Well, now that you've met him, you'll not want anyone else. It will be repulsive for you to enjoy yourself with another, if you understand my meaning."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My husband was a werewolf."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Widowed now dear."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Greyback."

They sat in silence for a moment as Hermione let that sink in. She understood now, why Lucy had such a drive to make the magical community a safe place for magical creatures. So that they wouldn't turn to people like Greyback as a last resort only to have to live through his barbaric and horrifying way of life. Hermione knew exactly what that was like and she too didn't wish it on anyone.

"So you see dear, you should grasp at love while it's in reach because it won't be there forever." Lucy advised. Hermione took that advice into consideration.

* * *

Hermione asked Ginny to come over and get ready with her on the Saturday afternoon, afraid that she would chicken out and make her excuses. She took it one step at a time, so as to not overwhelm herself. First she had a nice warm shower, then she moisturised her body, then she did her hair and make up, then she put on some confidence boosting underwear and stockings, then her dress etc... until she was all ready to go. And there was still half an hour before Ginny would be ready to leave, so she cracked open a nice bottle of white wine and sat at the counter while she waited for her friend. She thought that facing Charlie would be easier if she let go of her inhibitions a little bit.

When Ginny emerged from the bathroom, clad in a flattering emerald green dress and her hair pinned up on top of her head, she eyed the half empty bottle wearily.

"Started drinking already Hermione?" She asked and the bushy haired woman giggled into her glass, before finishing the last long gulp and hopping up out of her chair.

"I need the courage." She told the ginger.

"For what exactly?" Her intuitive friend asked. She really did have too many of those. They always knew more than they let on.

"I don't think I should tell you." Hermione said. The ginger gave her a side glance but shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She told her. ANd then off they went through the floo. Hermione stumbled after Ginny nearly falling at the other end. Thankfully Remus was there to catch her.

"Happy birthday Moony." She whispered into his jumper as she rightened herself and hugged the aforementioned man. He laughed at her clumsiness.

"Thank you Hermione. Your present was well recieved by the way." He said with a wink in her direction. They had been out book shopping a week or so ago and Hermione had laughed with him about a copy of Karma Sutra. So she bought it for him in secret, sending it that very morning, knowing it would reach him while still in bed with his wife.

"I'm glad one of us is getting some." She told him conspiratorially. He raised an eyebrow at her boldness but didn't comment as she went off in search of Harry.

The night went by rather quickly. Ginny was her chaperon, afraid she would do something stupid in her drunken state. She limited her alcohol consumption, replacing her cup with pumpkin juice at every chance she got, and steered her away from certain conversation topics that would result in her starting an argument. All in all, Hermione owed Ginny a really good gift basket.

But at some point, the girl had to use the bathroom, and left her to fend for herself for a moment. Charlie Weasley chose that moment to walk into the room, rain covered and dripping everywhere.

"Damn, why does he have to be so good looking, even when he's covered in water?" Hermione asked herself.

"DO you have a crush on Charlie do you?" Someone asked her. She hadn't realised that she'd been talking out loud but nodded anyway.

"Really? Well isn't that just fascinating." George said and Hermione knew that she'd made a mistake. After the death of his twin brother, George had grieved aggressively, but soon realised that Fred would want him to live for the both of them, causing as much mischief as was possible in his stead.

"I need you to never mention this ever again." Hermione turned on him, still coherent enough to be threatening.

"What will you give me to buy my silence?" The little shit asked.

"How about I don't unleash all of my creative anger and revenge down up on you like the fires of hell?" Hermione said, her voice ringing like a sweet bell chime.

"That threat won't hold up for long, my little crackle bunny." He told her as her hair started to spark. It did so with the rise and tide of her emotions.

"It will hold for as long as I need it to." Before they could agree to anything, the subject of their conversation approached them and Hermione became dizzy as his scent filled her.

"Hey Hermione, Brother. Hows the party so far?" He asked them. Hermione just stared up at him again, absolutely speechless.

"Great Charles. Just fabulous." George said with a grin. He looked down at Hermione and found her expression to one of wonder, as if she were completely overcome by his brother. He thought that maybe there was more to it than just a crush and he vowed to find out exactly what was going on.

"I hope you're not going to clam up on me again Granger." Charlie spoke, addressing Hermione directly. His voice was so soothing, she immediately felt safe and relaxed.

"I don't think so." She purred out with a charming smile, her instincts taking over. This was her mate. She should be making sure he was hers not avoiding the situation like a little girl. She was a woman. She was a wolf and she knew what she wanted.

"I'm glad. I wanted your opinion on a few laws regarding Dragons in England that I've been trying to get updated." He went off about his dragons and their rights etc... and Hermione answered all of his questions impeccably, laughed at all of his jokes, touched his arm as she did so and basically flirted her little heart out. She had never really been good at flirting before but with her wolf instincts backing her up, she found it quite easy to exude a sexy and confident attitude and have the man looking down at her with a sort of wonder on his face that made her preen with accomplishment.

All too soon Ginny returned from where ever she had disappeared to, took one look at Hermione, grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the room and back to her apartment.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, pouting at her friend.

"You were flirting with my _brother._ " She said, as if that was meant to explain everything.

"So? Just because you're related to him, doesn't mean I can't find him attractive." Hermione said to her and the ginger just looked at her contemplatively for a moment.

"You've never shown an interest in him before, why start now?" She questioned, obviously picking up that there was something that Hermione wasn't telling her.

"I- ..." Hemrione started but was at a loss as to what to say. Should she lie to her? Or just tell her the truth? Did she even want anyone else to know. Remus did already, probably Tonks now too, George knew something was up and so did Lucy. Hermione was uncomfortable with so many people knowing her personal business, especially before Charlie himself knew.

Ginny must have seen her internal conflict and thankfully chose to end her misery.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She told the bushy haired woman. Hermione sighed in relief.

"But I do want you to know that it's really obvious that somethings going on with you. You've been acting so strange since that dinner a month or so back. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about it if you want to," The girl offered and Hermione smiled at her, grateful.

"Thank you Ginny. That really means a lot to me. And I promise I will talk to you when I'm ready." Hermione hugged her, feeling the need to convey her appreciation. She wasn't usually the hugging type but she felt that, in her still tipsy state and the conversation, that it was appropriate.

"But I just want to let you know that if Charlie is involved somehow, you'd better not screw him around." Ginny said.

"I'm a one man kinda gal Gin. You know that."

"Yeah I know. I just kinda always wanted to give someone a shovel talk." They laughed together, before saying their goodbyes for the night.

Hermione went to bed with a plan forming in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

A little interlude from Charlie's perspective. I don't think I'll be doing a lot of chapters from his pov. I found it really hard to write him for some reason. Maybe it's because i have such an easy time writing Hermione. I'm so similar to her that it makes it easy to relate to her, whereas Charlie is in a whole different ball park. Oh well. Enjoy. Next chapter will be a bit spicy. XXXXXXXGemmortiaXXXXXXXXxx

* * *

Charlie Weasley was a simple man. He liked his sports, his dragons and his women. He didn't do complicated and he certainly didn't do his little brothers best friend. But with every passing day, he found it harder and harder to resist her. Ever since that first night when she faded out he couldn't stop thinking about her. She wasn't the little bookworm back drop anymore, she had grown into a beautiful sexy woman and he really, really wanted a taste.

It was bad enough that he had to see her at all the dinners and parties at his parents place, but now that he was advocating for dragons rights in England, she had been assigned his case as well. He saw her practically every fucking day and it was driving him insane. She wore the tightest skirts and cute little kitten heels that meant he could hear her coming down the hallway. He'd noticed that her lipstick had been getting increasingly dark over the course of three weeks, settling on a deep dark red that Charlie couldn't help but imagine wrapped around his cock.

His life in Romania had been limited to dragons. Get up in the morning, have breakfast, check on the dragons, look after the dragons, muck around with the other dragon tamers, check on the dragons again, eat dinner, go to sleep, rinse and repeat. The closet town, and consequentially the closest pussy was over an hour away. There was a strict no fraternizing rule that they had in place when it came to the nurses and doctors in the on site hospital. Aside from married couples that lived and worked on the reservation, there weren't a lot of opportunities when it came to sex.

After the war, Charlie decided to move back to England in part so that he would work to get better rights for dragons here in order to set up his own reservation in Wales. He also couldn't take the isolation any longer. He hated going so long with out a decent shag, and found himself often feeling lonely, longing for a warm body beside him. Bill had been telling for ages that settling down with a bird would fix all of his problems, but Charlie wasn't quite convinced.

"I'm telling you brother, married life is great." Bill told him and Charlie had a hard time believing it. He looked at his older brother, whom seemed to be the picture of happiness and he was a bit jealous. Fleur was amazing and little Victorie was a dream in a bundle of giggles and smallness. Charlie had never really thought about having a family of his own. But looking at how happy they were together, and how peaceful they were, it made him realise that this might be something that he wanted.

"I'm still not so sure about the whole thing." Charlie told him, but deep down, he felt his feelings on the matter slowly changing.

"You just haven't met the right bird yet. When you do, you'll know and you'll be ready." Bill really could be wise sometimes. Little did Charlie know that he had already met her and things were just starting to get interesting.

* * *

Review if you want me to keep going. Reviews are my life blood and inspire me to write so if there are no reviews, there are no new chapters. I know there are at least ten people actively following this story so...


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. There will be more eventually. I'm moving soon so I won't have a lot of time for things and stuff so... yeah. You're welcome.

* * *

 _*******It has recently been brought to my attention that I basically ignored the flash back bit of this chapter in the next, so I just got rid of it. Thanks Lauren for letting me know of the inconsistency*********_

* * *

It had been a Saturday night. Everyone was staying at the Burrow for the Samhain celebration and Hermione was going to use this night to let loose. She wanted a Charlie free night where she didn't have to think about her mate or how to tell him all about their bond and how she wanted to fuck him every which way until the end of time. She just wanted to dance around in her ritual dress and sing and dance and soak up the magic in the air. All the Weasleys took their traditional pagan magic rituals very seriously. The men and women would be separate until the fire was burning its brightest and then they would all join together to celebrate. Hermione had never experienced one of these nights with the Weasley family but apparently they were famous for it. They invited all their close family and friends for the occasion and it was supposed to be a magical and mystical evening.

Hermione was dragged away from chatting with Harry at around six in the evening by Ginny and Mrs Weasley. She was lead upstairs to the room the girls were getting ready in. The room was completely stripped of its usual bed and dresser. Instead they had big metal tubs full of steaming hot water and what smelled like some kind of herbs.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked as Ginny started to get undressed and join the other girls in a tub.

"It's a cleansing. It's supposed to purify us of all the darkness that's been hanging around." Ginny explained in her usual Ginny fashion.

"Right." Hermione said. She was reluctant to join them. Ever since she was turned, she hadn't showed her body to anyone besides herself and Remus. He understood. But she wasn't so sure that these women would. Her body was covered in scars now. But she could do this. She needed this. She was Hermione fucking Granger. She could do anything. She was a Gryffindor. She put on her brave face and took off her clothes. There was silence while she entered a bath.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." Luna broke the silence and Hermione smiled widely at the other girl.

"Thank you Luna."They finished soaking in the baths and Hermione was starting to feel light and carefree. It was heavenly to feel the weight of the war and her curse lifted from her for a night. Usually she was aware of this darkness wrapped around her like a blanket that was wrapped just a little too tight and was too warm. But now she was cool and she was free.

"This feels amazing." She said as she dried off and got dressed into the lavender dresses that were more see through than she would have liked. When she reached for her underwear, Mrs Weasley slapped her had away.

"There's no going back now dear." She said with a smile and a light pat on her cheek. She nodded but started to feel her nerves set in once more. Angela dragged her over to set something in her hair and put something on her face.

"What is that?" Hermione asked the other girl.

"Blood." She responed.

"What?" Hermione asked, frozen. They all laughed.

"She's kidding Hermione. It's just a natural pain that I made for the occasion. It'll help with the nerves. And it looks really cool." Katie told her. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. She was actually rather looking forward to this now.

"Okay ladies. Are you ready?" Mrs Weasley asked. They all chorused their agreement. "I hope you remember the steps." She said as she started down the stairs. Everyone followed along, Ginny taking her hand and pulling her out of the room as she tried to think if anyone had mentioned a routine dance they had to do.

"Don't worry," Ginny whispered to her, "your magic will know how to move. Mum just said that to mess with you. She does it every year." Ginny reassured her.

When they got outside Hermione stood in awe of the gardens transformation. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the grass, standing tall and proud, lighting up the night. There were flowers everywhere, and other types of magical plants and creatures, all drawn by the magic of the fire. Hermione could feel the pull as keenly as she felt her pull to Charlie. It was overpowering and she felt as though for once in her life her individual self didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that she was here and that she was a part of something bigger than herself. And then she knew exactly what to do as the magic called out to her like music. Her body moved in a fluid motion towards and around the fire. She was the first to feel the pull but others soon joined in; each knowing what to do and how to do it in their own way. Her magic felt pure and joyous and soon everyone was winding down, but her body didn't want to stop feeling this contentment and peace.

Soon enough she did come to a stop; right in front of a mesmerised Charlie Weasley. He was a sight to behold in his indecently see through brown skirt thing. His chest was bare for all to see his tattoos and his strength, covered in the same paste as her face. His eyes were wide and dark, his chest falling fast and his nostrils flaring as he stared at her. Hermione was frozen in place, stuck staring at the man that had been the centre of her universe for the past few months. She came to the sudden realisation that she needed him. She needed him like plants needed the sun and humans needed breath. And she wanted him so badly. Her body was on fire. There was a bright flash of light behind her but she couldn't turn around, didn't want to as her overwhelming urge to jump Charlie right then and there almost took over.

"Sweet Merlin Hermione, are you alright?" Someone asked and it snapped her out of her trance.

"What do you mean?" She asked them, turning to see it was George.

"The fire just attacked you and burnt a symbol into your back." He said as he moved her so that he could look at the mark.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him.

"I have no idea. Remus, do you know what it is?" George asked as Remus approached them. He was looking at Hermione with gold eyes and hers immediately changed to match in the presence of an Alpha.

"It is the calling." He said simply. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?" George asked before she had a chance.

"It is when a wolf meets their mate. And it is the most pure and perfect match that the magic cannot ignore their connection. It had to represent it somehow. It's like when a wolf marks its mate with a bite. The scar is bright and never fades. This too will scar. Your mate should have a matching one." Remus said. All three of them turned to see realisation in Charlie's eyes as he touched his shoulder. He stared at Hermione in confusion. But it soon turned to hurt and betrayal.

"How long have you know?" He demanded.

"The first time I saw you after I was turned." She told him.

"That was months ago," He accused, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Hermione could almost feel he anguish. Then it quickly turned to rage. Maybe she could actually feel his emotions. Did that mean he could feel hers as well? She let her love for him, because that was what it was, swell up within her and he paused and contemplated it for a moment.

"I feel like they're having some sort of silent conversation." George commented off to the side.

"Shut up." Remus said.

"Is this you?" Charlie asked her, meeting her pleading eyes and stepping closer to her. Not close enough her body screamed. Hermione sent another wave towards him and he closed his eyes as he let it wash over him. A small smile appeared on his face. She reached out and touched his cheek gentle. He leaned into the contact for a moment before flinching back from her and the anger flooded back.

"No," he said, "Just, no." He said and then he ran. He literally ran back into the house and away from her. Hermione stood there staring at the space he left, her hand still raised as her shock set in. She felt the pain of being rejected by her one true mate like the slice of a knife down her spine.

"Remus." She whined out just before her legs fell out from beneath her. The other wolf caught her with strong arms and cradled her to his chest as her silent tears flowed.

* * *

 _Please review dudes. Just do it._


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, after everyone had finished hounding Hermione about what had happened, she was sitting down stairs in front of the fire, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. It was around three in the morning. Most of the night's festivities had finished a couple of hours ago but Hermione couldn't sleep. She couldn't bring herself to close her eyes when she knew that her dreams would be sweeter than reality.

She would see her and her mate, smiling and happy, holding hands together and kissing and just the thought made her want to cry. Remus had offered to stay up with her but Hermione knew that he wanted to be with Tonks. She was pregnant again. Hermione could smell it. Remus knew too. She wasn't sure if Tonks actually knew yet but Remus's protective instincts were kicking into overdrive. She'd shooed him away with a fake smile. He hadn't bought it, but he left her alone.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was him. She could smell him. She couldn't help but stand and go to where he was. The pull was so much stronger now that the fire had marked them, bonded them together. He was standing in the kitchen making a cup of tea in his underwear. That was so unfair, Hermione said to herself.

She let her instincts take control and walked up to him, spun him around and kissed him. He was frozen for just a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. His lips were soft and his pressure was hard and demanding. They fought for dominance as the kiss deepened. His hands dug into her skin as she wound hers into his hair and pulled lightly. This was everything she needed but she wanted more. Her body craved him in every way imaginable and she was sure that the pull would not go away until they had done every single one of them. Before, he was a temptation, but now that she'd had a taste, she was sure she would never get enough of him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer as their tongues tangled and her core pulsed with need. He groaned as she pulled away, letting her teeth bite his bottom lip lightly. They stared at each other for a moment. This was the defining moment. He would either accept her or reject her.

"I want you Charlie. I _need_ you. Please," She begged him and he caved. Their tongued collided once more and he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs and to his bedroom, the tea long forgotten. He laid her out on his bed and stood for a moment. The passion had vacated to make room for the crippling fear that he would walk out on her. That he wouldn't accept her. That he would change his mind. What he said earlier, Hermione had thought it was the end, but now she had hope. She felt a rush of relief as he climbed onto the bed over her, legs either side of her hips and kissed her once more.

She reached up and cradled his face in her hands and kissed him back, breaking apart only so she could place a kiss on every inch of his face. It made him smile. That. That right there was her new reason for being. If she could make him smile like that every single day she would be content. Soon his hands were moving, exploring her body. He took off her shirt and slid off her shorts until she was completely naked underneath him.

"God, Hermione." He moaned into her lips before standing and taking off his own underwear. And then he was back. Her legs parted for him and he settled into a comfortable position above her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, lightly grazing his hips and shoulders as she kissed his neck. His hard cock was tracing her slit, teasing it. She felt a growl bubble up in her chest and it brought him to a halt. He stared down at her, looking into her now golden eyes. He held her fate in his hands.

He entered her in one long hard thrust that had her arching her back and letting out a little "oh". She couldn't control her lust any longer and their passion over took them. Their love making was hard and fast and frantic. They had both been denying this for months and now all the pent up frustration was pouring out and into each other. Hermione took great pleasure in hearing him moan. She had caused that.

Soon, they were both in a sweaty mess on Charlie's bed, basking in the afterglow post orgasm and Hermione felt whole and content for the first time in her life. She would never go back to not having him by her side. She wouldn't allow him to back out of this now, it was too late. They were bound for eternity. She had sunk her claws in deep and at that very moment, Charlie, with a silly grin on his face, looked content to leave them there.

* * *

This is it. Done and dusted. Short but sweet. Hope you liked it. If you have requests I'll take them. Give me one liners to make into stories or something. I've got time.

Gemmortia out


End file.
